


A Wedding Encounter

by somefangirl



Series: Any problems with that, Pirate King? [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boredom-Induced Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two very bored people meet at a wedding, and become a little less bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Encounter

Luffy was beyond bored at this point. When he and his brothers had been invited to this wedding, Luffy had only known there was going to be food and dancing. He did not know it involved him getting forced into a stuffy suit, sitting quiet and still in uncomfortable pews. He even had to switch out his normal sandals and wear dress shoes! His brothers had tried to convince him to eave his hat behind, too, but there was no way he was going to do that. Though he could see Ace and Sabo were uncomfortable, too, they were a lot better at hiding it than Luffy was.

Even if they had only been there for 10 minutes, Luffy was miserable. He couldn't wait to get up. Out of boredom, he looked around the room, and found another pair of eyes staring back at him from the other side of the church.

Luffy quickly noticed a head of green hair, golden earrings, and a grumpy face. Apparently, he was just as bored as Luffy was. With nothing better to do, he shot the guy a smile and a small wave. He looked confused, then gave a small wave back. They both sat in silence for a moment, and then Luffy sighed, put his hands out like a pillow and pretended to sleep on them for second, and then looked back up at the green haired man.

' _This is boring! I feel like I'm going to fall asleep!_ '

He nodded and mimed talking with his hand, while mouthing what was being said on stage. He then tapped his wrist as though tapping a watch, and then shrugged.

' _And they won't stop talking. When does this end?_ '

Luffy sighed and shrugged back. He stomach grumbled and he patted it sadly.

' _Not soon enough. I'm hungry!_ '

The other man snickered, and the girl sitting next to him elbowed him to be quiet. Luffy giggled at the man and Ace turned and shushed him. Now the other guy was smiling as Luffy frowned. But as soon as Luffy looked over at him, a smile broke out on his face.

They spent the rest of the ceremony making faces at each other and miming conversations, occasionally stopping after being shushed and/or elbowed by family members. Though they were at it again within seconds. Luffy didn't even know it had ended until everyone started cheering and standing up and Luffy lost sight of the green-haired man. Everyone began filling out of their seats as Luffy looked to try to find him again, but was distracted when Ace pointed out the table which held the food. He had piled a plate full of meat when he heard a voice behind him.

"So that's where you went. I was looking for you." Luffy turned around to see the green haired man he'd been making faces at during the ceremony.

"Oh! It's you!" Luffy said. "I was looking for you too! But then I got hungry." the man laughed.

"The name's Zoro, by the way." the man said.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy replied, smiling. "Hey, have you tried this food? It's really good!"

The two talked for the rest of the reception, and continued meeting afterwards. Later, they would decide that even though they had met due to being miserable during a wedding, theirs would not be so boring.


End file.
